Mobile legends: Sniper and blade
by Bewitched allure
Summary: What happens when Gusion meets Lesley.


**Sniper and Blade**

Lesley withdrew her unused rifle sighing. This was 35th time her brother had gotten in trouble picking fights wherever he could to "practice magic"

Reprimanding or scolding didn't hold him back and more often than not hw bit more than he could chew and she had to help him out of the enormous mess he made.

Recently though she'd helped him less and less…the reason? The man currently smirking and swaggering towards her, the most gorgeous man she'd ever met who managed to piss her and annoy her to no end.

They'd met when he was injured by the dark queen Alice herself and he was being pursued by her demons.

She and Harley had taken them out and he'd stuck to them like glue since then. Later it turned out that apart from being extremely flirtatious and arrogant he was apparently a great fighter.

His style was a unique combination of magic and blade. It caught her attention and entranced her which only made him more annoying.

Apart from the carefree playboy attitude he maintained there was an undercurrent of dangerous aura simmering just beneath the surface, about to break free at any moment. She didn't trust him or his so called confessions. Speaking of which-

"I saved the brother you love so much. Don't you think you owe me now?"

Lesley wanted to punch that smirk off that face.

"And what do I owe you?" She gritted out through clenched teeth praying he'd forgotten all about the bet.

He chuckled and took a step forward with a teasing tsk.

"Why a date of course. Remember the bet we made? I promised I'd leave you alone if you saved your brother first and if I won, id get a date with you"

"Hey! I don't need saving, I can take care of myself" Harley protested from among monster limbs.

They ignored him; he was in deep trouble, but right now she was the one in deeper trouble.

She couldn't believe she'd fallen for his trap and let him taunt her into igniting her competitive nature and make that stupid bet.

With a scowl she turned to Harley. "No magic for a week, you're grounded."

Harley took on a horrified and wronged expression. "But Les what did I do? It's not fair"

A single glare sent him towards their house huffing and grumbling. Serves him right.

She turned to Gusion with challenge in her eyes. "What are you waiting for then?"

The ass grinned. Challenge accepted. To her irritation she enjoyed it despite him taking her to a stuffy restaurant but then unexpectedly he took her monster hunting…not dangerous but challenging. She refused to acknowledge she had never had so much fun in her life.

Then he took to a club to dance. After ordering their drinks he went to the restroom, after he started acting coldly.

He turned on his usual playboy charm and flirted with several women right in front of her and she just stared like the fool she was. Unexpectedly it hurt. It hurt so much that she wanted to punch the women who were practically hanging on him and then him.

He played with you whispered a voice in her head. How stupid can you be not to see through his mask and you really believed that he like you. He doesn't love you like you love him…he never did.

The realization hit her like a sledge hammer. She'd loved him, loved him enough to build mental walls to keep him out so he couldn't hurt her the way it hurt when her family was killed.

The realization made it hurt worse and something dark bloomed in her.

From that night on Gusion acted even more wildly, flirting with several women right in front of her. She tried to keep all the hurt bottled up inside her, tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

Harley saw though her and kept asking what was wrong.

"I'm fine" She said nonchalantly and smiled.

But every time Gusion paraded with countless women in front of her and ignored her like she didn't even exist or even worse smirked at her while hugging another woman, something twisted in her and became darker.

Today he'd brought a woman to his room for the first time. A dark haired, brown eyed beauty with a seductive allure.

Lesley couldn't sleep so she went out but the voices in her head only grew louder and darkness churned threatening to overwhelm her. She dropped to her knees with a twisted expression.

She looked up when she heard a laugh to see the dark haired beauty from before with Gusion. She was stroking his cheek and then she kissed the side of his mouth, never taking her eyes off her and her seductive lips curled up into a smile.

The hate burst out of her in torrents, endless black substance leaving her body into the woman's. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't do anything. It was like she was watching herself go out of control from outside her own body.

Just when she was feeling endless despair she saw a blood covered Gusion and Harley burst out of the house.

"What did you do, Alice?" Gusion roared with fury and charged toward Alice. Wait-what? Alice the dark queen?

"Les, stop it. Alice tricked you. She trapped Gusion and sent her minion to pose as him so she could turn you into her demon slave."

Harley screamed with tears streaming down his face. "Please come back, I don't want to loose you."

Lesley could feel her own tears running down her face. She could no longer control anything. It was too late…she could already feel her sanity rapidly slipping away.

She looked at Gusion. Even though he was clearly injured he was fighting head to head with the imposter and Alice., but he still managed to make eye contact with her and mouth, "I love you."

That was all it took. All the hate and darkness fled replaced with intense warmth. She slumped down exhausted.

With a cry of relief Harley went to hug her but he waved her hand weakly. "Thank you Harley but I'm fine, go help him."

Nodding Harley blinked beside Gusion and they took down the imposter in seconds.

"Don't think you'll get away with this insult" Alice screamed in fury and disappeared in a flash of black.

Gusion growled. "Let's see you try"

As if feeling her gaze on him he turned and his cold hard eyes immediately softened and warmth filled his eyes. All the remaining insecurities fled her at that moment.

Gusion walked to her, kneeled in front of her and holding her face in his hands kissed her. His kiss was gentle and slow but firm.

Vaguely she heard Harley awkwardly cough and mutter, "I-I…um..will be in the house" and quickly flee followed by the sound of a door closing.

When they finally pulled away they were breathless.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner" He said still holding her face gently.

She shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry, next time I'll kick your behind if you make the same mistake"

Gusion laughed. "I won't."

Lesley hesitated. "Do you think she'll really come back?"

Gusion gently tucked a lock which had come loose behind her ear. "I don't know but if she does we'll face her together won't we?"

Feeling warmth fill her heart she couldn't help but smile wider. "Yeah we will"


End file.
